madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperator Furiosa
'''Imperator Furiosa '''is a central protagonist alongside the title character in ''Mad Max: Fury Road. ''At the beginning of the film, she is Immortan Joe's top imperator and driver of his war rig, and later returns to the Citadel as its would-be savior. She is highly intelligent, an extraordinary driver, a veteran in wasteland survival, and is an exceptionally talented warrior. Etymology During the earliest stages of the writing process, George Miller proposed two names for the movie: Mad Max: Fury Road and Mad Max: Furiosa. Brendan McCarthy immediately picked "Fury Road" and it became the title of the movie, however it was not decided what to do with the name "Furiosa". At first, "Furiosa" was the proposed name for the area surrounding the Fury Road. That name, however slowly drifted away from that and would not attach itself to anything. Eventually it became the name of the main female lead in the movie, changing it from "The Praetornian", "Warrior Woman" and "The Imperator".https://youtu.be/zwkLGI6Tdd8 Graphic 2015: Mad Max: Fury Road - Creating the Apocalypse Biography Early childhood Furiosa was born in a fertile land known as the Green Place. A daughter of MaryMary Jo BassaJo Bassa, she is one of the Vuvalini of Many Mothers. She was taught how to read by the many mothers.https://youtu.be/zwkLGI6Tdd8 Graphic 2015: Mad Max: Fury Road - Creating the Apocalypse Her initiating Mother was K.T. Concannon and her clan was Swaddle Dog. She was kidnapped from the Green Place at least 7000 days (around 20 years) prior to meeting the Vuvalini again. She was attacked and kidnapped along with her mother. Her mother died 3 days after the abduction. Serving Immortan Joe After she came to The Citadel she was traded into Immortan Joe's hands to become one of his Wives. He tried to breed with her but she was barren. As a result Immortan Joe gave Furiosa to one of his Imperators who let her ride on the War Rigs and taught her the art of war. When her mentor was killed she took over his command. Furiosa became Immortan Joe's finest warrior and earned the rank of Imperator. She lost her arm during one of the battles while serving Immortan Joe.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEFSu8rB4to She was the only woman among the military ranks of Immortan Joe's army. Her nickname was "Bag of Nails" Category:CharactersCategory:Mad Max: Fury RoadCategory:Mad Max: Fury Road charactershttp://www.vertigocomics.com/comics/mad-max-fury-road-2015/mad-max-fury-road-furiosa-1. Furiosa was ordered by Immortan to protect the five wives from Rictus Erectus and his hot temperament. At first she never engaged with the women, even after witnessing the rapes and medical procedures performed on the Five Wives. One night Furiosa noticed Splendid attempting to perform self-abortion but she stopped her, furious about the fact the Five Wives could not appreciate the luxurious life that they had. Furiosa started to slowly bond with the women, but at the same time keeping her distance. She wouldn't confirm or deny that she was one of Immortan's Wives, or reveal how she lost her arm. She did, however, briefly explain where she came from and what happened to her mother. Change of heart After weeks spent protecting the Five Wives, Furiosa started to become protective of them, especially after Organic Mechanic called them for a routine medical procedure and to act as entertainment for Immortan Joe, which resulted in the Dag's rape and her pregnancy. Furiosa explained to the Five Wives that she can take them to the Green Place even though she was not sure if it still exists. Right after revealing that, she was relieved of her duty as The Five Wives' protector and was given a new War Rig. She was then presumably performing routine supply runs to Gas Town and the Bullet Farm until one night she appeared again in the Bio Dome and ordered The Five Wives to go with her. She hid the women in the tanker of the War Rig and left Miss Giddy in the Bio Dome vault with a shotgun, as she was too weak to survive the journey. Escape The next morning The War Rig was prepared for another supply run to Gas Town and the Bullet Farm, to trade water, milk & produce for gas and bullets. While driving on The Last Road aka "Fury Road", Furiosa went off course in order to return to The Green Place. Unfortunately, after meeting the Vuvalini she learns that The Green Place does not exist any more (as it's contaminated, thus making it uninhabitable), and she's forced to find another solution with help of Max Rockatansky. After being critically injured during a road war with Immortan Joe's War Boys, she is given a blood transfusion by Max. Upon her return to the Citadel, she is praised by the people and is lifted up. She makes one last glance of acknowledgement to Max before he disappears into the crowd. Appearancehttp://madmaxcostumes.com/imperator-furiosa/ Furiosa sports a buzz cut with her forehead often smeared with grease in a fashion similar to other Imperators, and a small number of War Boys. She is missing her left forearm, but it is substituted by a mechanical prosthetic consisting of various parts. Blouse Natural-colored/light tan scoop-neck made of scraps. Tiny French sleeve on the right. Left sleeve is longer. A bunched-up, bandage look around the bustline. The blouse appears to to be made from a pilled cotton knit. Due to the similarities of the fabric of the blouse to the clothing worn by the Five Wives, some have loosely speculated that her blouse is a remnant from her days as a breeder.http://www.ew.com/article/2015/04/27/charlize-theron-mad-max-fury-road Girdle A dark brown, form-fit layer from the underbust to the hips. Laced in the rear. Possibly leather. Possibly a layer of fabric showing through at the top Belts Three assorted leather belts cover the waist, and have attachments for the shoulder pad. An additional brown leather belt sits on the hips and carries two leather pouches, as well as a hanging emblem on the front. The emblem has assorted chains hanging from it. Trousers Fabric trousers reminiscent of horse riding trousers. There may be some stretch leather panels on them. There are slits bordered with stitching all over the outer panels of the trousers. Interesting stitch patterns on the seams. Boots Black modern motorcycle boots. The tops of the boots are obscured by a wide anklet cuff on the left leg, and a zippered half-chap or gaiter on the right leg. Shoulder Pad The pad has what appears to be a plastic plate (perhaps from an old motocross roost protector), and a guilted soft padding underneath. The plate appears to have a tiny motor, pull-start handle, and hoses attached (ostensibly to run the prostethic arm). There are also a number of brown leather straps running from the pad to various points on the 3 belts and the prosthetis. Pieces of bicycle inner tube are used in the belts for elasticity. The soft padding appears to be covered in a basic natural-color utility cotton fabric, and is likely filled with cotton batting. It has the appearance of vintage sports protective gear. Trivia * Furiosa's initiating mother was K.T. Concannon. The name Concannon appears in the original script for Mad Max and it belongs to a rookie MFP officer who apprehanded the Nightrider. "Eighteen hours ago he goes berserk down in Sun city. A probie name of Concannon picks him up..." Gallery MMFR Furiosa Online Art.jpg Poster-mad-max-fury-road-02b.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-103k.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-104.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-105.jpg Furiosa.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-144.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-143.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-136.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-117.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-117ba.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-117fa.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-119.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-121b.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-121.jpg Imperator-furiosa.jpg Art-Mad Max 53.jpg art-Furiosa-01c.jpg Furiosa.png Mad Max vs Furiosa.jpg|Max vs Furiosa References ru:Воительница Фуриоса Category:Mad Max: Fury Road characters Category:Protagonists Category:Max's companions Category:War Boys